


Meeting Ed

by Mswriter07



Series: Growing Up (but not too fast) and Growing Old [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Multi, OT3, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Pete and Patrick decide that they want Joe and Andy to meet their other lover, Ed.





	Meeting Ed

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant to said real persons. Totally my imagination. I hope you all enjoy. I don't know how Ed popped over to this pairing but I hope I did it justice. This will be a random series of moments that I post - some smutty others just about everyday things. I'm up for ideas if you want to suggest something for one of their moments. :)

The interview finally finished and when they trailed offstage they went down the hall towards their dressing room and all four stopped when they noticed a figure lounging against the wall by the frame of the door. Pete and Patrick ran into the backs of Andy and Joe and they let out gusts of air at the sudden stop. “Why’d you stop? We need to get going.” Patrick said as he tried to sidestep the two men. Both blocked their paths around them and Patrick huffed. “Come on. Stop playing around.”

“You two have a guest so we’ll wait for you in the van.” Andy said as he finally stepped aside so that they could see who was against the doorframe. 

When Patrick caught sight of Ed, he said, “Teddy you made it. Do you want to join us for a group dinner?” Patrick walked over to Ed and Ed pulled him into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Sure.” Ed glanced at Pete and opened his other arm and Pete ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck. Ed wrapped his arm tight around Pete and kissed his jaw in greeting. 

Joe and Andy just watched unnerved that their bandmates could so easily fall into this kind of intimacy with whom they assumed was pretty much a stranger but obviously when they were working with them, they kept very busy private lives. They could see Patrick possibly with the singer-songwriter amongst them but they watched Pete interact and it seemed like they entered the twilight zone - a blonde, a brunette, and a ginger all in some sort of cockamamie relationship. The way Ed held the two slightly shorter men in his arms told them that they were passed the getting to know each other stage and working on what looked to be a long commitment to each other. Joe and Andy looked at each other and decided that they would have keep an eye on things and hope that the press didn’t eat Patrick or Pete up too bad if it broke that they were in a multiple partner relationship with Ed Sheeran.

“I’m hungry.” Joe whined.

Pete glanced over his shoulder and said, “You shouldn’t have smoked that bowl before we went on air.”

Patrick said, “I’m hungry too.”

Ed curled his hand around the back of Patrick’s head and said, “We’ll find you some food, love.”

“Who’s for pizza?” Pete said.

“I am.” Joe said.

“We’re going to the vegan pizza place right?” Andy asked.

“Yeah. You’ll have your vegan pizza.” Pete said as he wrapped his other arm around Patrick and the three men closed their little circle while they held onto each other and whispered a few words.

“We’ll be in the van.” Joe said as he walked by with Andy following behind him.

“Hurry up guys.” Andy said.

“Be right there mate.” Ed said as he glanced at the two men leaving.

Patrick and Pete stayed close to Ed and when the hall was clear but for the three of them, they traded kisses and whispers of I love yous between them. They held each other for a few more moments before Pete pulled away and said, “Let's get to the van before they leave us.”

“Okay. We need food before we go home.” Patrick said as he stepped out of Ed's warmth.

“Home - that's been awhile coming.” Ed said as he followed the other two to their van.

“It has been. I upgraded our studio and the bathroom remodel was finally finished a couple of days ago.” Patrick said.

“Have you guys christened it yet?” Ed asked his lovers.

“We were waiting on you to get here.” Pete grinned as he clapped Ed on the shoulder. 

“You spoil me.” Ed chuckled.

“We spoil each other.” Pete said as he threw his arms around Ed and Patrick's shoulders. “Now let's get pizza. I'm starved.”

“You're always starved.” Ed said.

“Starved for many things.” Pete chuckled as he crawled into the back of the van and Ed and Patrick followed him. 

Thirty minutes later the five men crowded into a round corner booth and the trio stayed close together with Ed in the middle and Joe and Andy giving them plenty of berth. They wanted to see what all they would do. Currently they were just doing guy things - it only registered as relationship like because Joe and Andy saw them greet and be touchy feely with each other. Ed, Patrick, and Pete had most of their pizza divided up on their plates and they kept messing around, feeding each other and making quiet plans. 

Joe looked over at Andy and said, “They are interesting when together. More sappy as well.”

“Pete always did bring out the sappy in Patrick and now it looks like they magnify it as a trio.” Andy said before he took a bite of his vegan pizza.

Ed looked between his lovers and he whispered, “Looks like they aren’t fond of a three bloke relationship.”

“They had to be introduced to you at some point. All of us have been on tour and we’re catching up….” Patrick started.

“Albeit with more clothes than usual.” Pete laughed into his hand.

Patrick put his pizza down and hid his face in his hands. “We can’t take you anywhere Pete.”

“Not really but this is why we like to stay home.” Pete said as he smiled showing his teeth and bit of sauce and cheese.

“Wipe your mouth Petey.” Ed said as he handed Pete a napkin like he was the parent between them.

Joe heard Ed and laughed, “You call him Petey?”

“When he’s being like this yes.” Ed said as he picked up his drink.

“Do you guys call each other daddy at any given point at all?” Andy asked.

Three matching glares hit Joe and Andy and Joe said, “I think that’s a big no Andy.”

“That’s at the top of our ‘no’ list. It doesn’t fit us and we all just don’t like it at all. Not even as a joke.” Ed said.

“Okay. We’ll stay away from that area.” Joe said.

“Please do.” Ed said shortly. 

Patrick rubbed Ed’s back soothingly and Pete wiped his mouth right and his hand joined Patrick’s on Ed’s back where they laced their fingers. “I didn’t mean anything by the question. I’m sorry.” Andy said as he found the turn from fun to everything evaporating around them.

“I would’ve met them at home but they wanted me to meet you guys as I just got in from my own touring. You know we’re together and passed that you shouldn’t insinuate our kinks or how we work our relationship out.” Ed said.

“I’m sorry.” Andy said.

“Apology accepted this time but I don’t take kindly to having something like repeat.” Ed said.

“Okay.” Andy said as he shrunk back in the booth and let them compose themselves.

Pete looked at his lovers and asked, “Want me to call a cab to take us home?”

“That’d be lovely.” Ed said as he nudged at Patrick’s side and Patrick slid out of the booth to let Ed out. Ed turned to Pete and said, “I’ll settle the check and wait outside.”

“We have it,” Joe said, “It’s the least we can do for killing the mood.”

“Thanks mate.” Ed moved towards the door with Patrick at his elbow. 

Outside Ed said, “I expected something like that from Joe with how you guys described them. Andy sort of shocked me.”

“Sorry for their inconsiderateness. We can open some wine and relax on the couch when we get home.” Patrick said.

“This is new for them so I’m letting it go. I want to like them but we have to educate them it seems just a bit.”

“Yeah.” 

A few minutes later Pete emerged from the pizza place and said, “Cab will be here in a few minutes.”

Ed pulled him close and said, “Let’s go home.”

“Home is good.” Pete said from his spot against Ed’s shoulder. 

Ed reached for Patrick’s hand and held it while he kept Pete close and they waited on the cab to arrive.


End file.
